What's Happening To Me?
by fairybread
Summary: Some wierd things start to happen to Hermione when she goes back to school, and on top of that Malfoy is Head Boy!-My first fanfic


This is my first fanfic..wooooooo!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other characters, only my plot and any new characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
beepbeepbeepBEEPBEEPBEEP  
  
"Urghhh.go away.me need sleepy.mmmm"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
*BANG*  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Hermione Granger rolled over and went back to sleep. Although before she achieved this there was much thrashing and pillow-punching to get comfortable again. She dreamt that she was running through meadows and playing with animals. There was also a purple rabbit, which running headlong into a tree making thumping noises and called out 'Hermione'  
  
Hmmm.that's not right, Hermione thought, and with that she came crashing back to consciousness. Someone was at her door and making a lot of noise.  
  
"Hermione hurry up or you'll miss the train"  
  
"Don't worry mum, I'll catch the bus," Hermione replied sleepily.  
  
"Hermione! It's the train to Hogwarts, you're going to miss it!" Her mum yelled through the door.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh! I forgot. Oh nonononononono. I can't be late it's my last year and I'm Head Girl what will they say if I'm late. They might take away my badge. Oh no oh no oh no." She started to panic, while running around her room flailing her arms.  
  
"Calm down, put some clothes on and come down stairs. Thank God you packed last night." Hermione heard her mother's heavy footsteps pounding the stairs as she descended them.  
  
It was a terrible start for Hermione's first day of her last year at Hogwarts. She was so excited to see Harry and Ron again as she hadn't seen them all holidays. She had decided to spend all of her summer holidays with her parents, because she wouldn't be coming home for the winter holidays.  
  
It may have been a terrible start, but the day was certainly going to be a beautiful one. She had a quick shower and walked over to her closet. She picked out a pair of jeans and a Paul Frank shirt, which had a really cute picture on it.  
  
When she was done putting on lip gloss and tying up her hair she went down stairs and into the kitchen, where her parents were waiting for her. She sat down and started to pile food onto her plate.  
  
"We're so proud that you're Head Girl, just make sure you have fun this year and don't study all the time," her dad said from behind a newspaper "We know you'll be a great Head" "Yes dad. I won't study all the time. I was actually thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team. I think I'll go for the chaser position."  
  
"I can't believe you've almost f-finished school-" Her mum said in between sobs "-you've grown up so fast." With that Hermione was caught in a tight hug with her crying mum.  
  
"Don't worry mum, I've got to train to become an Auror, so I'll be living here for a while longer after school."  
  
Her father began to get up, so Hermione did too.  
  
"We best be getting off then, it's already ten-thirty"  
  
"Yeah, are you coming mum?"  
  
"Of course I am"  
  
They all bundled into the blue car that was parked outside in the driveway. Hermione sat next to her pet owl 'Bubbles'. She had named him this because once he had drunken bubble bath mixture and started to hiccough bubbles.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were all standing at the station in front of the barrier to the 9 ¾ platform.  
  
"Well mum and dad, I guess I'd better go before I miss the train, I have to go to the Head's compartment anyway."  
  
"Take care of yourself and have fun." Her mum said, still slightly teary.  
  
Hermione pushed her trunk and owl towards the barrier and disappeared after she waved to her parents. She reappeared in front of a steaming red train and on a platform crowded with kids of all ages.  
  
After seeing no familiar faces on the platform she lugged her trunk and cage up onto the train and went to find Ron and Harry. After checking all the compartments for her friends she went and found a vacant one.  
  
She plonked herself down and within minutes was already bored. She was about to go and search again for the boys when she had a peculiar feeling behind her eyes. It was a warm, tingling feeling yet it felt like it was tugging her somewhere.  
  
She closed her eyes to calm down but as she did she saw the door of her compartment. Two boys stood in front of it. They were her two best friends. The door was sliding open but what was so weird was that she was seeing compartment door from the outside and her eyes were closed.  
  
As Harry slid the door open Hermione opened her eyes and for a split second they smiled at each other.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
All of a sudden her trunk and bird cage fell out of nowhere.  
  
"What, was that?" Ron said, while stepping into the compartment.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
Hermione's mind was reeling from what she had just seen and for the fact that all the objects in the compartment had just been levitating for no reason.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry questioned her.  
  
For some reason she knew not to tell them, partially because she was scared but also because she had no idea what was happening. And it was rare for Hermione Granger Head Girl and smartest witch at Hogwarts not to know an answer to something.  
  
"Umm, err, it must have been a build up of energy, it can do weird things you know." She answered quickly with some crap she made up. She just hoped they bought it.  
  
"Okay then"  
  
They all sat back down and started talking about the holidays, although Hermione was somewhat distant from the conversation. After a while she couldn't stand it.  
  
"I've got to go to the Head compartment, I'll be back soon"  
  
She closed the door to the compartment and walked to the front of the train. She stopped outside a compartment that had 'HEADS' written in gold lettering across it. She was about to turn the handle when she wondered who the Head Boy would be. It couldn't be Harry or Ron, maybe it would be Seamus. Oh well, she opened the door and peered in.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were both in the compartment, but the shocking thing was that the boy with a Head Boy pin attached to his robes was none other than-  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, you've arrived Miss Granger, we were just informing Mr Malfoy here of the Head jobs." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh" was all she said, for that was how shocked and disgusted she was.  
  
"As I was saying as the Heads you are allowed in the Restricted section of the library and you are."  
  
Hermione tuned out as she found Malfoy staring at her. She could see that he had grown taller and had tanned muscles from Quidditch training, and that his face was flawless and a million other perfect things about Draco Malfoy that made him sexy to the opposite sex. But she didn't go on looks alone and one search of those cold story eyes she found herself sneering at him.  
  
He just scowled back. Dumbledore spoke of some more things before letting them go. As Hermione walked out of the compartment Malfoy followed.  
  
"So Mudblood think you're so good being Head Girl. Bet your still hanging hanging out with Potty and Weasel, aren't you? He said sneering.  
  
"So what if I am, at least I have friends," She retorted.  
  
"If the Death Eaters were still around you would be six feet under and screaming."  
  
"Well they're not. They are all behind bars in Azkaban with you good for nothing father."  
  
"Don't talk about my father!" His sneer turning to a scowl.  
  
"Oh have I hit a nerve? Well I'm glad your dad's in prison he was an evil bast-"  
  
She was cut off as Malfoy took two steps towards her and held her up off the ground by her neck.  
  
"I said don't-" It was his turn to stop as a purple aura started to glow around Hermione.  
  
A second later he was zapped away by some unseen force and Hermione was returned to the ground.  
  
He stepped back and stalked off but she heard him say 'Watch it Granger' When he slammed a compartment door closed she sank to the floor massaging her neck.  
  
She was very confused, so many weird things had been happening. What was that purple light and that power, and what had happened in the compartment. There were so many questions to be answered, so she decided to go to the library after the feast.  
  
Hermione slowly made her way back to her compartment while trying to soothe her frazzled nerves. The rest of the trip was quite uneventful and Hermione was left to ponder all that had happened.  
  
It had grown dark and the train slowed as Hogsmeade station came into view. When it stopped children swarmed onto the platform making their ways into the carriages.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry got into a carriage with Ginny and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"So Hermione how was your holiday?" Neville asked while petting Trevor.  
  
"It was good, a little boring though."  
  
"So you guys did you see the Quidditch match." All conversations were stopped as the great castle came into view. It was so beautiful.  
  
"It's sort of sad that it'll be our last year here"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They got out when the carriages stopped and started to climb the stairs. When they got to the top Hermione reached the doors first. She flung them open and stepped inside. As soon as she had she was covered from head to toe in green slime and Peeves was floating above her laughing.  
  
"PEEVES!" McGonagall screamed as she entered. He zoomed away still laughing. She turned to Hermione with a look of pity on her face.  
  
"You'd better go and get cleaned up Miss Granger. Go to the Head dorms and have a shower. It's behind the portrait of a donkey on the fourth floor. The password is Pixie Dust." After saying this she stormed away.  
  
Hermione said goodbye quickly to her friends and made her way to the fourth floor. When she reached the portrait she said 'Pixie Dust' and the portrait swung in. As she stepped inside she studied the common room. It was coloured with the Hogswart colours and before the fire was the crest. It looked very comfy, with sofas and chairs. To her right there were two doors with their names labelled on them.  
  
She decided she would explore her room later. She found the bathroom and went in. There sunken in the floor was a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool with thousands of golden taps surrounding it. There was also a huge shower and sink.  
  
There were green and red fluffy towels and little tubs of products next to the towel rack.  
  
Hermione quickly stripped off and stepped into the great shower. The hot water was very much welcome after the accident with the slime. She had a very long sooting shower.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~MEANWHILE IN THE GREAT HALL All the children were talking as the sorting had just finished. Gryffindor had received many first years and they were very happy.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and silence fell upon the hall.  
  
"We live in good times now that the Dark Lord has been defeated we are safe. But some people need to remember why the Forbidden Forest is forbidden," he said glancing at Harry and Ron "Mr Filch would like to remind you all that any products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes are also forbidden. With that said I would like to introduce to you all the Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"The Head boy is Draco Malfoy-" a roar cut him off from the Slytherins, "- and it seems that the Head girl is not here at the moment, but anyway, the Head girl is Hermione Granger." There was a roar from the Gryffindors and an audible pop!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~BACK IN THE BATHROOM Hermione had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapping a big fluffy red towel around her. She was looking at all the moisturisers when she got that feeling again behind her eyes.  
  
All the products started to levitate and soon the feeling got stronger. She closed her eyes to try and shut it out but as she did her body felt weightless and a roaring met her ears. As she opened her eyes all was silent, but she wasn't in the bathroom anymore.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~GREAT HALL Everyone was silent as all of a sudden a naked girl dressed only in a red towel appeared at the front of the hall beside Dumbledore. As she turned around the containers that had been levitating around her smashed to the floor. Everyone recognised the girl as Hermione Granger, Head girl.  
  
"Well I guess Miss Granger is here after all" Dumbledore's voice rang out full of mirth.  
  
Hermione just stood there shocked, while everyone just stared at. She seemed to come to her senses when she realised that all that she wore was a towel. With that she ran from the Great Hall and back to the Headrooms.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
That's all for now, it was 6 pages long .  
  
This is my first fanfic so review!!!!  
  
Love Grace 


End file.
